Albert Arlington x Reader
by londonchic3
Summary: (PS: THE FIRST CHAPTER IS CALLED ALBERT ARLINGTON X READER MOB OF THE DEAD) Battle the undead as you attempt to break free from the physical and metaphorical incarceration of Alcatraz Prison.


A/N: Hi guys its LONDONCHIC3 or known as xxHeyImOliviaxx on Wattpad but my account would never verify so i turned to FanFiction! Mob of the dead is one of my favorite zombie map on Nazi Zombies,and my fav character is the Weasel, aka Albert Arlington! Hope you enjoy xx

About You: (character you play)

Name: Nicole Grace Smith

Age: 36

Birthdate: May 14

Zoella and I were pulling a huge bank robbery since we two are broke and suffering. We got caught and since we've been to jail before, we finally got sent to Alcatraz. On Lights Out, Sal DeLuca. Michael Finn OLeary, Billy handsome and The Weasel, aka Albert we're making a escape plan.

As Alcatraz guard Stanley Ferguson made his "Lights Out" rounds around the prison D-Block cells, inmates Finn O'Leary and Salvatore DeLuca called to each other from behind the iron bars.

"Hey Sal, we've been through this **FIFTY** times already," Finn said.

"And we'll go through with it another fifty if that's what it takes," Sal replied.

Ferguson walked past the various inmates, coming to a stop at Deluca's cell. DeLuca was holding a coffee cup.

"How we doin' tonight, Ferguson? Family good?" Deluca said casually, trying to make small conversation.

"They're doin' _great,_ Mr. DeLuca. My boy Tommy, he's almost six now."

"Ain't that swell," DeLuca said, taking a sip of coffee.

Ferguson continued his walk, stopping in front of O'Leary's cell. Finn was sitting down on the cell's toilet, looking at a newspaper.

"Hey Finn," Ferguson called into the cell, "Got that tip for Saturday's race yet?"

"I'm working on it right now," Finn said, glancing up at Ferguson.

The guard continued walking. The quiet air of the prison was broken by moans and wails emitting from Albert Arlington's cell. Arlington's nickname was "The Weasel".

Ferguson stopped and cast a look at Weasel's cell. Next to him, in another cell, Billy Handsome walked up to the bars lighting a cigarette.

"You gonna shut him up, or do I gotta do it?" Handsome asked.

Ferguson banged his police baton against Handsome's cell bars with an echoing clang.

"You know the rules, Handsome. No talking."

The guard walked to Nicole's cell. "It's ya first day here. You better get used to these guys, they are a little gangsta like, ya know?"

"Yeah.." Nicole looked over to Arlington's cell.

"I think he needs help!"

The cries from Arlington's cell grew louder, echoing in the steel prison.

"Dammit Arlington..." Ferguson sighed as he walked over to The Weasel's cell.

"You gotta get the doc!" Arlington said through his groans of pain.

"It better be the real deal this time..." Ferguson said under his breath as he unlocked the door to Arlington's cell and stepped inside.

Moments later, Arlington stepped out of the cell, taking care to avoid Ferguson's dead body and the rapid spreading pool of blood on the floor. Nicole was shocked, yet happy to escape the prison. Alberrtt was Clutching a prison knife in one hand and Ferguson's keys in the other, Weasel unlocked Handsome, O'Leary, Smith, and DeLuca's cells. Sal took one last sip from his coffee cup before tossing it against the wall in the cell and stepping out.

The five inmates gathered together as Handsome passed them all Python pistols.

"Here ya go fellas. Courtesy of the Warden's private collection."

"Sweet!" said Nicole.

"Your boys in laundry stashed the parts?" Arlington asked.

"'Course they fuckin' did."

It was Arlington's plan to build a makeshift plane and escape Alcatraz, the inescapable prison.

A moan crept through the cell block, coming from Arlington's cell. The group turned around in shock to see Ferguson, limping out of the cell.

"Guys, the guard is still alive..." Nicole pointed out.

"What the fuck? I killed him!" Arlington protested.

"Ya been in da joint too long. Ya forgot how to get shit done," Handsome shrugged.

They stepped back as Ferguson, eyes glowing red, let out an earsplitting scream before limping toward them. Handsome shot at him, hitting the guard in the shoulder. Surprisingly, Ferguson kept moving.

"What the fuck?" Handsome said. The group formed a firing line, and shot Ferguson various times. When the guard was no more then 6 feet away, he finally fell down in a bloody mess.

"This ain't right, something weird's going on here..." Arlington said.

"You don't say, Weasel." DeLuca responded.

"Where are those screams coming from?" said O' Leary.

"Guys... I think we started a... Zombie apocalypse.." Nicole said to all of them.

The group looked around. All around them, the prison changed. The walls and floors were covered in blood. The cell bars were broken, the pavement cracking. The prison was now a living hell.

"Oh SHIT!" Yelled Arlington as more of the red-eyed zombies came crawling out of the cells.

Panic broke out among them as they were quickly surrounded. Arlington took his prison knife and grabbed one zombie and stabbed it through the eye. He yelled in terror as one came up behind him, but O'Leary shot it through the head.

"Quick! We gotta get to the plane!" Arlington yelled. DeLuca, who was about to shoot a zombie, nodded. The group ran through D-Block. Handsome shot a zombie, killing it, and tried to shoot another before realizing he was out of ammo. He threw his gun at the zombie and ran past, unarmed.

They got into the Cell Blocks. Handsome noticed an Olympia gun next to a dead guard, and quickly snagged it.

"Thanks," he told the corpse.

Nicole walked by where Handsome was, and found another gun, the Tommy Gun.

"Damn.. This thing is heavy!" Nicole said about the gun.

More and more zombies were pouring into the prison, gathering around the group. DeLuca ran out of ammo. Cursing, he noticed an engine in the corner. Thinking it'd be an effective weapon, he ran over to it and picked it up, about to attack with it.

"No wait! That's a part of the plane!" Weasel yelled.

" _Shit we're building a plane?" Nicole thought to herself._

O'Leary jumped in front of DeLuca and knifed a few zombies.

"You carry the engine! I'll cover you!"

The group hurried through the hell of Alcatraz, eventually finding themselves on the large circle-shaped red roof. Exhausted and covered in blood, the group found parts on the roof to build the plane. They had 3 more parts to go.

Credits: art/Request-Call-of-Duty-Mob-of-the-Dead-393469245

Hey! Olivia here. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, check out Soulful sorrow on Deviant Art for half of the story! Stay tuned,for,more,xx


End file.
